Horror Relived
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: On, Halloween night the three Petrelli Brother's band together in what could be a forming semi-alliance, or a nightmare:D Season 3- Peter/Sylar Brother fic.


**Title:** Horror Relived

**Author:** lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own anything belonging too Heroes.

**A/N: **this story just up randomly due to the fact I love the show at coming up with the twisting brilliant idea of having Sylar reveled to being one of the Petrelli boys for it's so awesome!! If you haven't been watching the show every Monday night then you might not know what this is about for it has some spoilers!! For season three up to the point peter find out the truth. I really think Gabriel is kinda trying to change for the better and I think him and Pete are on there why to becoming semi bro/friends:D of course that's just a theory!!.

**Happy late Halloween!!**

-------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the coach with his arms crossed over his chest and his left knee hitched up in a cross Peter Petrelli stared mutely across his living room towards the television with nothing to say. It wasn't so much that he didn't have any thing to say, as it was just the opposite as he had loads on his mind, like he did a lot these days as he kept it all too himself and for good reason.

For next to him was none other then Nathan as he held much the same stance as he as the two of them sat side by side as they stared back at the movie screen watching the Halloween horror-movie fest on fear net. It was nerve-racking he told himself as he spared a quick glance across the room towards that of the soul other person in the room as all of this was unbelievable as it was furiously awkward were it shouldn't be.

Why on earth had their mother done this to them? Lied to them all these years about their family, about their father, and who their family really was for it was so much to take in it was maddening. But, most important of all in this time of chaos and uncertainly; why in hells name had she not seen it fit to inform them him namely, and his big brother that they were not a twosome like they had always thought but indeed a threesome.

Why, hadn't she told them about their older Brother?

It was funny how when the world was in danger, now against evil they could all just be sitting here now having a grand old time acting as if none of it was and right in front of them. But the thing is each had to deal with it. For each one of them was similar, an yet different as all knew what was happening as they were each handling it their own way by plotting in secret.

Nathan wanted too reason with Father………

But he was against him. As he had seen the future first hand, and seen what would become of it if he did not stop their father from turning the world into a super-freak world full of corruption and hatred.

Their new brother, he was still undecided yet Peter hoped to god he stayed on his side of the scenario for he knew nothing of father and yet he wanted to so badly it was sad in many ways but not sad enough. It was his blind love to Mother which caused him so much trouble and yet it seemed to be the light among other things that was guiding him to the good-side, because Peter was somehow certain he could make him see since again.

This meeting between the three brothers had been something none of them had expected, an yet it had happened, and all thanks to him for as much as he hated to admit he wanted this for reasons he was unsure of. Since hearing the shocking life changing news from their Mother that he and Nathan had a secret older brother Peter had been conflicted and stumped more then less of what to make of it.

Logically at first at finding out after a shocking encounter with the not so distant dark future Peter had found himself furious at the news as it had all come so suddenly and in the oddest way possible. Disbelieving that anything too a known serial- killer who had in the past tried too kill him, including Claire and many more could possibly be his lost Brother.

But over a short period of time and explanation which angered him even further to the point of even striking at his Mother for her many Peter was the one in the end finding himself being the bad guy and he had hated it. For having gotten this strange new power from the future from this same villainous Brother who he had never known existed Peter had been imprisoned with the hungering additive- power of wanting more as it had overcome him.

It was horrible, the thirst for power and knowledge of others and how they worked it was intoxicating as he wanted yet not knowing how to cure its hold over him let it take over. He had in his haste and new addition killed this very same Brother using what he had mimicked spot on by snapping his neck only to find out he had attacked the Cheerleader stealing her power as well as he had rapidly healed right before his eyes.

The win was not fated too last though. For with a jolt and hit to the head which left him in cold numbness Peter found himself knocked out as their Mother's life had been spared by his recovered oldest sibling.

Now things were different. With everything that had happened it was amazing to say the least that any one of them was still alive and breathing air with what they each had gone through. He recalled as he sat there now in his apartment that brutal fight later on against his new carnage power an that of his Brother's as he had won but only out of his raw unleashed ambition.

Locking him in the very cell he had been comatose in, he had then went to look for answers and boy did he find them for all the answers given had lead up to this very get together happening now. Father was still alive, and that very same father had to be destroyed, or else the world as they knew it was over with as he was the new player on the evil-side of the line as he was the entered master villain of the story.

Shifting his leg to switch to the other as all three sets of eyes were locked on the movie and nothing else Peter had to say life could be worse as it had been worse before much worse. This family meeting was uncomfortable, it was silent, and most of all pressuring to a set of Brothers who hardly knew each other but of course all of this had been said before as it still held true.

Growing up as a kid Nathan and him had gotten along Peter thought ruefully. Though he had to say with the twitch of his lips in a half long-side smile it had never been super close though it seemed like it at times. Nathan was always just too busy, much like their Father was back then to not pay him much attention as he knew he meant well but still it never changed like it never had until, now.

Even Mother back in those days wasn't much help for like now she was far to caught up in her own hectic semi- evil life to care much about anything besides herself or at least that was the idea. Growing up even as a teen he was always in his Brothers shadow and Nathan in their Fathers as Peter's life as a kid had been colorful but still in shades of grey as it had been lonely, now it wasn't.

All of them had changed since the beginning but most of all he had to say he had changed the most from first learning about his unique gift, too fighting off an major villain who had been unknowingly his Brother the whole time, too then being blown up. For it got better after that at finding himself waking up in a foreign country, chained to a storing-unit on a ship with his memory of everything in his life up till then wiped clean.

It was all mind blowing. They all had come so far from were it had all started for look where it had gotten them now? Nathan was okay if any with his new girlfriend whom he wasn't actually wasn't to sure of and him well he was just him again as he was normal yes for at the moment he was powerless. All but basically hopeless too do anything other then to think and brood.

He felt strange not having his powers any longer with being with them for so long because now he felt naked without them, as his own Father had then now as he hoped he went to hell along with them. But was that really what he wanted? He somehow wanted his powers back as it was the truth as he just felt useless without them for Nathan still had flying, and his bigger Brother had his many horrifying different ones, some he still couldn't fathom as he was left with zero with nothing to help him along his right path.

At hearing a beeping noise coming from the kitchen suddenly the youngest Petrelli cutting off from his thoughts with the blink of his eyes frowning quickly got up to his feet. He, was the one cooking of course as it was his treat as he was the one after all to call this little party out of hell and misery as he jumped at the chance to flee if only for a few minutes.

"Nate, do you want a ….beer?' Peter asked stopping to turn to his Brother.

"Yeah that will be nice…Pete." Nathan said without looking up.

Nodding Peter headed into the kitchen, all the while feeling a pair of dark eyes on him but paid it no mind as he set to work on fixing the food as he was after all the supervising chaperon in the mess. In the center of the kitchen counter in a large blow bigger then the size of his head sat a lout of candy he had just in spirit bought for the heck of it for it was after all Halloween even if he and the rest didn't celebrate it.

Coming back into the living room after checking the food the room was seamlessly suddenly filed with the sounds of screaming girls and monster's growling as Peter hunched his shoulders. That feeling of being watched came over him once again as he coming up to Nathan who gave him no sign he was even there, went on and handed him his cold beer.

Sighting, at his wonderful bad idea gone wrong with a frown still upon his face as he went too return to his place on the coach with a fresh bowl of popcorn in his hands Peter suddenly pausing had a change of heart. Bringing the three of them together like this had been his plan or idea at least to try for a challenge too bring them closer together in this time of chaos as they need to work together not apart, but that was easier said then done it seemed.

Him and Nathan never really were on the same page as these last months together hadn't been the most welcoming as Nathan has died only to be reborn in a man he hardly knew for Peter found himself lost. He had changed too because of it but the real problem here being was not that of them but that of the quite man in the corner of the room alone in his space as it had been his eyes which had followed him he knew, it.

Peter had to find a way for this to work out, it wasn't going to be easy hell it might as well be impossible for though they were related by blood all three were strongly independent and, stubborn. He knew Nathan was difficult from experience, but he didn't really have a grasp on yet how all was going top work out with his other silent but powerful Brother as he could not guess what would happen next.

For why not take that change? Holding onto the popcorn bowl with one hand with a cold beer tucked away in his jean pocket did Peter deciding this was for the better good, walking that few feet across the room took a different seat. Ignoring the older taller dark brunette whose eyes were now defiantly suddenly on him along with Nathan's, plopping some popcorn into his mouth Peter continued to watch the Movie.

Knees brushing at their closeness as he relaxed in the slightly more comfortable coach peter suddenly found himself being uncomfortable with all the staring going on around him but somehow he was not at unease. The man beside him now was a mass killer as well as an agent of the Company the same one that Claire's Father worked for but in someway it didn't much mater for he was a friend if it could be said.

"What are you doing….Peter?" Gabriel asked him.

"Sitting, too watch the Movie what's it look like." Peter said quickly.

Hearing this, looking across the room back too Nathan narrowing his eyes to understand what was happening over time Sylar couldn't hid the small smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Popcorn?" Peter asked softly holding out the bowl.

**Silence**

Then reaching out hesitantly with a long arm and fingers that had killed in the past the newcomer to this party of two scooping up a hand will with no look in particular on his face fell quite once more.

"Thank you" Gabriel said soon later crunching down on a corneal.

"Welcome…." Peter replied clearing his throat.

**Silence**

**Awkwardness**

**Silence**

Screaming and running.

"So, have you ever done…that?' Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

The horror movie they were watching which he didn't know the name of was graphic in its nature as was it very bloody and thrilling with all the action going on along with the bloody hunt down of its characters by the villain and its devil dogs.

"Yes as you have too." Gabriel began eyes shadowed in the dimly lit room as his thick eyebrows lowered in a look. "For I seem to remember it with perfect clarity when it happened to me as my spine still doesn't feel properly healed" he mussed carefully.

'Well I still have a huge bump on my skull from were you force knocked me out with your powers" Peter piped in with a scuff as he chowed down some more of the popcorn leaning in closer to speak. "So….. I hope that makes you happy as it should fair, payback" he called.

"It all lead up for the better good as Mother would say" Gabriel sited lowly.

**Silence**

"Mother, knows best right?" Peter whispered back.

**Silence**

**Silence**

"I've done that." Gabriel said suddenly with a low snigger.

At this Peter watched as the chased main couple jumped off an abandoned building to escape plummeting to their ultimate doom as the rest of the scared party was gathered up by the monster to be hauled away to the chamber of, tortures.

"I remember" Peter resorted the memory of his not so famous nose-dive not a good one as it had left its mark upon both him and his niece forever and that had been where everything had come together. "But, the thing is you didn't get yourself splattered along the school grounds like I did as you got off easy as I got my ass thrown in jail." He released a hard breath.

"Not easy" was the simple response.

**Silence**

"Your right" Peter chucked sarcastically finally with a snort turning his head to him with the first true grin of the night liting up his face for expecting the worse out of this family joint some positive things were looking up. "Nothing is ever easy for you is it…..Gabriel?" he questioned.

"Neither is anything for you….Peter" the villainous turned good Sylar mimicked.

"I, guess were just alike then in that why….huh?" peter finally mussed quietly.

"I know we are" Gabriel answered with the first true smile of the night.

Peter looking towards him then at hearing this eyeing him more critically had to say even while they knew each other a little as they in the past had been mortal enemy good vs. evil they were alike now in many ways then he ever was with Nathan. It might be wrong of him to say it least of all think it but somehow peter found himself truly liking the guy even if he was a creep and heck what else he was.

For as he sat there strangely enough he could help but remember the time no so long ago he had traveled to the future with the future evil him and had seen witness of to how thing good end up being for his newest Brother. For the two of them in the future to what he could make of it were close as the first thing he had done well walking into that oddly familiar house was receive a massive huge and a slap to the cheek of welcome.

It was all so different. For weather or not that had been a happier future of this brother it had not ended well for either of them as he remembered that part to with a suddenly drawn face as it made his skin crawl to see how mad had gone. So wishing to forget all about it more comfortable then he had been before peter found at rest at were he was right now though he couldn't say the same for Nate.

**Silence**

**Silence**

"Peter can I have a word with you please" Nathan suddenly asked.

And looking up from the television suddenly with Gabriel was Peter surprised to see his other older Brother before him now with a down case look glance his way with not a spare for the other.

"About what?" he asked stumped.

"Just, now" Nathan instead with his finger pointing towards the kitchen which begging to waffle with the smell of a good home cooked meal as it feel the apartment to the brim with its delouse aroma.

**Silence**

"Peter what's going on with you?' Nathan asked bluntly hand on hip.

'What do you mean? I'm just watching the Movie" Peter said confused.

"No, what I mean is why you are talking to him like that out of the blue?" Nathan questioned crossing his arms.

**Silence**

"It's just innocent conversation Nate what so wrong with, that?" Peter asked shrugging a shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong, with it if it were with any other person Pete but that man.....isn't just any other, person" Nathan began trying his best to control his voice which was becoming uneven.

**Stillness**

"No your right he's not but neither are.... we" Peter took cocking his head to the side unbelieving.

For were on earth was Nathan going with this? The straight line of Nate's mouth confirmed to Peter that something was up with the possible future president of the united states as their were unhealthy vibes centering off of him.

"Peter you hardly know the guy, and already you seem to be acting like the two of you are best, buds" Nathan Petrelli started. "For what is this really about huh? Are just happy too find out you have another Brother, or is it something more? For it seems like your switching sides on me as I got too say it kind of hurts after all we've been through, for your not the best of judge Pete, as far as it comes to people as your to trusting a soul not to see what is really going on as it has always gotten you into trouble, as I don't want that to happen here and….now." Nathan said firmly.

**Shock**

"I'm, not taking anyone's side Nathan at lest not….yet" Peter confessed shacking his at all of this sudden on slaughter to pitch the bridge of his nose as he moved around the kitchen in deep thought "But as for me being exited that we have a new Brother, well….yeah sure….I kinda think its cool but in a twisted kind of since seeing and all who he is but what's so wrong with that? He's family isn't….he?" Peter tried.

"Peter……" Nathan instead eyes fixated. "That man is a mass serial killer, for look at what he's done with Claire with you and ever one else like us, as he's been one of them who has hunted us down for are powers taking them along with the top of are heads like were nothing more then animals for the Butcher for that all his is as he's a ability stealer as well as a stealer of,….. life's" he pointed out.

**Foreshadowing**

"He's are brother" Peter said meeting his eyes with hard reason. "Mom said it…heck….even dad did."

"That don't mater Peter he's….dangerous" Nathan sighted.

"So are we Nathan, as he has the same blood as Mom and Dad as the same as the both of us for aren't we monsters too? For look at this family and how over the course of just few years has happened to it? It's torn up Nathan. Just look at what's happen to you an Heidi and the boys for your all split up in the ugly divorce, Claire hardly knows you, as she hates Mom's guts, along with Gabriel's now at what he did to her, as me well I nothing now as we are all something we can't seem to fight as our own Father who was suppose to be dead, is now out playing the bad guy to take control of the world so you tell me now Nathan to my face that there is no evil there for I see it can't,... you?" Peter sudden bursted.

**Quite**

"We are good people that have just made some mistakes for the better good that's all we are…. Peter" Nathan continued as he sat down in one of the kitchen table chairs. "But he… is different…..for look at all of which he has done and tell me that is not true evil? For, it is for look what happened to Claire for she's a mess now and all because of the nightmare that….thing…put her through." he called pointing a finger out towards the living room.

**Silence**

**Silence**

"He chased her down and took her power Peter" Nathan continued seeing he had his younger Brother. "My daughter,….your niece….his own niece he hurt her and you just want to forget and forgive that…..all because of this?" he rang on raising his hands.

"I haven't forgotten" Peter said swallowing thickly with a scowl.

"Haven't you?" his Brother pressed. "For from what you have told me you, him and Dad or like club in what you do for taking others powers peter and using them for you on benefit as its not something good, it changes you making you arrogant, for what happened too Claire can happen too you to any one of us if we so much as make the wrong move with him so what I trying to ask you is why even bother? Is he really worth the effort?" Nathan asked of him their eyes locking for the umpteenth time this night blue boring into brown.

"Does it really matter?' Peter asked soulfully.

"It does, as he's the prisoner Peter and you the guard" Nathan said slowly. "For what happened to my Daughter an everyone else his ever killed can happened to you for your just asking for it don't you see?" he asked.

**Silence**

**Thinking**

As he walked around the kitchen now thoroughly annoyed as he was pint up sticking out a hand suddenly to grab a piece of can to shove in into his mouth Peter starting to chew the sticky- sweet candy just to give his mouth something else to due other then yell and, grind.

"That's wise" Nathan choose eyeing him with some taunting now hands on knees. "All, we know he could have spiked the candy too drug us to keep us hostages here for it wouldn't be below him at least I don't think….so" he said.

"That's ridiculous." Peter said sending him a glare though he had to admit the chewing slowed for a brief minute until he fired up reaching out a hand to snatch up another sweet. "As, it isn't funny coming from a man you once wanted to blow up New York City, with me as the…bomb." He punched.

**Remembrance**

"That was then and that different." Nathan argued eyes narrowed.

"And so is this!" Peter shot.

"No,…no it isn't." Nathan called back standing up. "For that man is a monster at is truest he has no feelings were else I did"

"And yet you choose still to listen to her!" Peter shouted.

"It was Ma Pete!" Nathan shouted.

"And he's are Brother Nathan!" Peter found himself recited over and over again. It sounding ever more the real. "Because, being a family means were suppose to look past the flaws, and see what is really under the surface, too expect them for who they are for Mom and Dad have so why and hell not, us why are you making this into such a big deal?" Peter proceeded.

"Mom, isn't well Pete and as for……Dad" Nathan trailed off to shack his head wearily. "There is nothing under that man's skin other then that of a mask of a killer for he's the Boogeyman right? A name well yearned for I would say he's a nightmare for what happened to Claire and all the rest has to be prove of it as he needs to be put down or locked away……." He gasped.

"He can't fight it…..Nathan." Peter found himself say as he ran his hands threw his dark hair licking at his teeth as he breath in and out smoothly as he's pulse was racing somehow peculiar as his voice lowered. "What he did to her he had no control over as I had his power too for a short while so I know what it was like as it was pure hell I couldn't withstand it as neither can he though he's trying" he insisted strongly.

"That's no excuse" Nathan said irritably.

**Stunned**

"It's no excuse I could have killed Mom!" Peter said the visible unshed tears in his eyes burning now at the memory which was still so fresh as it was both filled with anger and hurting, confusion "But, he stopped me like he stopped Claire from being sucked into that zone, for he's changing I can see it as he wants to change for the better, to learn it all over again to become on of us and be on are side Nathan, he can help us win this fight with Dad I know it for all he needs is a little time to work it…. out" Peter continued to partake fruitlessly.

**Silence**

**Silence**

"He's, not one of us never will be" Nathan called lowering his eyes.

"He could be if you just give him a chance" Peter said back.

It was Nathan's turn at this to turn away. Peter watched his brother then as he walked around the small kitchen with his hands now shoved deep down in his pants pockets as it was a habit he had when he was deep in thought.

**Holding one's breathe**

"He through you out of a seven story- building window at Dad command Peter to fall too your death" Nathan began minutely. "How is that even remotely something to forgive and give a second chance to for I don't see it for are you really, that….blind?" Nathan quipped.

**Silence**

"I didn't die Nathan because he……" Peter began but then quickly stopped.

Looking down clenching his fists as he breathed through his nose now Peter hated to admit to himself his that his Brother had good points but then again so did he did for there was no denying the good the seeking want of redemption.

**Silence**

"I…...see you have nothing to say." Nathan called walking on up to his baby Brother to place his hand on his younger shoulder as it lay there like a heavy iron weight much like it had always. "That's because there isn't as this get together was a mistake for even Mom knew that as that's the reason she gave him up for adoption as it all had to be for a good reason as it was meant to be, he does deserve any chances Pete and most of all not from either of us and most of all not…. you" he said coolly.

"I don't believe that" Peter said faced turned away.

**Silence**

"I'm, sorry Pete I just can't" Nathan finalized.

**Silence**

**Hurt**

"I want to get to know him." Peter said in a hollow voice not even he recognized out to his Brother whose hand was now squeezing down on his shoulder in an almost painful way. "He's saved my life up against Dad, as I want to know why? So I'll do the job and try and be a Brother to him for he can change and he will I'm certain of it." his voice held unsteady conviction.

**Silence**

"He's just using you" Nathan said sadly eyes bright.

"Then I'll be used as I at least don't have any powers he can take." Peter said turning his head finally to look back at Nate as the held ground in silent talk of talks between brothers divided between loyalty and chance. "But, at least I'll be the Brother who….. tried" he mussed.

And after this was said giving Nathan one last hurt glace Peter left the kitchen to leave him alone as Nathan sighting tiredly dropped his head low to massage his pounding temples.

**Silence**

Walking back into the living room with good horror relieved back on as that was the name of the movie sitting himself back down once again in his spot on the opposite coach Peter conflicted now more then aver fought hard to control his feelings. But he would be dammed to let something like this ruin the semi good vibe of the night as it was a Holiday for gods sake not a family therapy-session for Mother and Father weren't, here.

He knew Nathan would take some time he just needed to be the one to give that to him as Claire was sure to come around too at last on day in the distant far off future as for thing with him well he was just taking I as it was served.

"Did I miss anything?" Peter asked warily.

"No…." Gabriel said eyeing Peter closely for a good long second before turning away his dark brown shadowed eyes narrowing as they locked back onto that of the movie as that secret smile played out all over again. "The good part is just about to,….. start" he said evenly.

"Good, then pass me back the….Popcorn." Peter asked with a nod over.

"Anything you say, little…. Brother" Sylar broke doing just that.

**Silence**

**Thought**

**Friendship**

'By the way thank……you" came the short reply of gratitude.

"Don't mention it" was the long-sided smiles reply.

And after this was said the rest of the night continued on with Horror- movie watching as the doorbell rang with trick-o-treaters and loud cheer's of candy as the meeting between distant Brothers hadn't turned out all the bad in the end as it was all a matter of understanding.

_Fin_

**So what did ya think!!?? I hope you liked it, for though I know this might never happen in the show I like the idea that at least Peter is trying to get along with Sylar/Gabriel as Nathan is well feeling left out because he's having issues not excepting. In real life those to actors the ones who play Pete and Gabriel actually really do look kinda like Bros it's so, weird. **

**R&R**

**I have lots of Candy!!**


End file.
